squirrelboyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mordecai
Mordecai (Nee Smith) is Melissa and Eddie´s friends for friendship enter together members gangs as Margaret´s boyfriends and Agsell´s father as second protagonist is a hero. Mordecai have unnamed parents and uncle Steve and friends Rigby, Mordecai has crush on Margaret as boyfriends. Appearances Mordecai´s Special: Culiacan Florida Johnson (Dickman) (februday 2011-November 2011) Owner Pet (Regular Show) (2011-currently) Owner Show (Regular Show) (2016-currently) Appearances Fisical Mordecai is a 6'3.25" blue jay. His overall body color is blue. Mordecai's head, wings, and back are mostly a darker blue, while his face and chest are a grey-blue. The grey on him appears on his legs and beak, and Mordecai's legs have black stripes across the width. A thick, black stripe circles Mordecai's head; ending at his facial line. Two white lines are found on both of his lower wings with thinner, black lines lower than the white ones and his eyes also appear to be white with a black dot in the middle for the pupil. A faint, blue line down the length of Mordecai's chest can also be seen. Mordecai's three tail feather, which matches the color of his back, have two black lines. His nose is a black color and is found between his two eyes. School School Stase (formerly), university ecu (formerly), University CETEC (currently) Appearances Major Appearances * Every Episodes Major Owner Pet Relative Unnamed Mother, William (Father), Mordecai´s Relative, Margaret (girlfriend), Asgel (son), Brina (daughter), Max (son), Denise and Frank (Parents-in-law), Tim (uncle-in-law), Melissita (daughter-in-law), Tommy (son-in-law), Steve (uncle), Maxine (aunt), Grandpa Mordecai (mentioned) RelationshipCategory:Characters Owner Pet ''Mordecai and Margaret´s Relationship'': Margaret him and Margaret as girlfriends currently Mordecai and Margaret´s relationship fans. Rigby him and Rigby as best friends fans. Eileen him and Eileen as friends fans. Thomas him and Thomas as friends fans. CJ him and CJ as friends that CJ has crush on Mordecai as friends fans. Eddie him and Eddie as friends fans. Melissa him and Melissa as friends and him has crush on Melissa as friends fans. Trivial * Mordecai have his parents as father hair-brown and as mother hair-blonde. * Mordecai has crush on Melissa as friends, that CJ has crush on him as friends, and after that Mordecai has crush on Margaret as boyfriend. * Mordecai and Thomas as friends members intern and works park and that Melissa is leader with him and Thomas friendship intern and student. * Mordecai has book-list. * Mordecai have a blue jay that colors blue and white. * Mordecai appear major role in Movie. * Mordecai likes Margaret came back become his girlfriend. * Mordecai say "ooooooooooohhhh" as Rigby and Melissa. * Mordecai and Margaret as boyfriends relationship. * Mordecai have a parents in the family Mordecai. * Mordecai kiss to Margaret. * Mordecai say Margaret that her likes him. * Mordecai hug his mom enter DVD November. * Mordecai and Margaret still be loves and Margaret say him to be her boyfriend. * Mordecai and CJ as friends enter DVD November major role. * Mordecai and Margaret leaving her as best CJ best from world. * Mordecai likes CJ and Margaret. * Mordecai likes Margaret as news reporter as came back. * Mordecai with Margaret and CJ is major role in Merry Christmas Mordecai enter DVD Februray or Januray. * Mordecai and Margaret alive room. * Mordecai saying CJ that Margaret his girlfriend, his ex-girlfriend, his friends, over friendship. * Mordecai likes Margaret his girlfriend, Mordecai and Margaret good time remember memorie loves-interest and him kissed to Margaret and accidentally and but his ex-girlfriend (friend) CJ become heartbroken to him and CJ run her car driver and Mordecai over CJ and his phone erase CJ and now his girlfriend Margaret and finally Margaret have new roomate and Margaret look to him. * Margaret say Mordecai as good time and finally kissed as boyfriends. * Mordecai with his friends Rigby and Thomas really his friends enter Eddie and Rodney. * Mordecai with his girlfriend Margaret really likes. * Mordecai hug to Margaret as boyfriends and her call phone Mordecai rigtone Calling Margaret in Sad Sax, maybe him likes Margaret and over CJ driving angry heartbroken. * Mordecai and Margaret as selfie in Sad Sax. * Margaret and Mordecai from valentine´s day from Regular Show. * Mordecai has voiced spanish "Bien" appear his voiced spanish. * Mordecai has revels that his mom hugging with him. * Mordecai kissed Margaret this episode. * Mordecai kiss Margaret from Valentine´s day. * Mordecai with Margaret with Eddie and Melissa romantic the beach picture. * Mordecai kissed Margaret in park with his friends enter Melissa and Eddie with Thomas and CJ. Category:Smith Family Category:J. Squirrel Family Category:Melissa´s friend Category:Eddie´s friend Category:Lennie and Diana´s friends Category:Couple Category:Parents Category:Adults Owner Pet Category:Son and Daughter Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Owner Show Category:Mordecai´s Family Category:Major Characters Category:Criminal Category:Employee Category:Irela´s friends